


Возвращение

by Aucella



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Дитфрид получает извещение о смерти брата.





	Возвращение

Пока шло сражение за крепость Интенсы, корабль Дитфрида был в рейде, и, только когда они уже пришвартовались в порту Лайдена, а команда начала разгрузку, на причал прибежал запыхавшийся вестовой. Дитфрид открыл конверт, хмурясь, прочитал несколько строк с приказом явиться почему-то не в адмиралтейство, как полагалось, а в главный штаб, вздохнул — визиты к начальству он ненавидел до дрожи — и только тогда заметил широкую радостную ухмылку парня, принесшего бумаги.  
— Да вы и не слыхали, небось! — выпалил тот, утирая пот со лба и по-прежнему широко улыбаясь. Конечно, во флоте всегда мало внимания обращали на чины и звания, но не настолько же…  
— Наши Интенсу взяли, что ли? — старший помощник спрыгнул с трапа и встал за спиной своего капитана.  
— Как есть взяли! — вестовой улыбнулся и ему. — Теперь точно войне конец!  
В самом Лайдене тоже царило веселье. Люди возбужденно обсуждали последние новости, на улицах было полно зевак, слышался смех, играла музыка, кое-где уже вывесили национальные флаги и начали вовсю отмечать. Дитфрид, по-прежнему хмурясь, пробирался через толпу. Почему его вызвали в главный штаб? Ему следует ждать неприятностей из-за той стычки в заливе? Или опять погонят до Штиммера, не глядя на то, что они только что вернулись из трехмесячного рейда? Ребята, подумал Дитфрид, точно не будут в восторге, особенно после того, как посмотрят на всю эту радостную суматоху…  
В вестибюле массивного здания штаба, в отличие от улиц столицы, царило безмолвие. Когда за Дитфридом захлопнулась тяжелая дверь, солнечный день и все праздничное настроение осталось снаружи. Полумрак, темная каменная лестница, запах мастики для паркета — все это где-то в глубине памяти отзывалось тревогой, хотя сегодня здесь было как-то особенно тихо и безлюдно. Лейтенант на дежурстве у входа щелкнул каблуками, почти шепотом спросил документы, взглянул на военный билет, поклонился и жестом пригласил следовать за собой.   
В этот раз Дитфрида вели совсем в другую сторону. У нужной двери лейтенант снова поклонился, и Дитфрид успел заметить мелькнувшее на его лице выражение сочувствия. На двери висела табличка «Отдел информирования гражданского населения», а за дверью пожилой полковник вручил ему плотный шероховатый конверт с черной полосой.   
Открывать его Дитфрид не стал — и так все было ясно. То, что его брат так или иначе окажется у Интенсы, Дитфрид знал, вот только с ней… с этим существом Гилберт должен был быть в полной безопасности.   
— Как? — Дитфрид задал вопрос, глядя полковнику в глаза.  
— Ваш брат командовал разведывательной группой, — полковник отвел взгляд, — и они не успели выбраться из-под артобстрела.  
— Где тело? — Дитфрид закашлялся: в горле отчего-то пересохло.  
— Простите, я не знаю подробностей… Но под завалами сумели найти только офицерский жетон.  
— С ним должна была быть…  
— Да, девочка… Она лежала в крови, вроде бы взрывом ей повредило руки. Кто-то в последний момент вытолкнул ее из-под обломков здания.  
— Где она?  
Полковник молчал, поджав губы.  
— Где она?!  
— Боюсь, капитан Бугенвиллея, мы не можем вам сообщить ее местонахождение.  
— К черту! Я должен знать, что произошло, и почему оно не защитило Гила!  
— Успокойтесь, капитан, прошу вас, мы понимаем ваши чувства…  
Дитфрид смял конверт в кулаке. Спорить было бесполезно, он это хорошо понимал. Местонахождение столь опасного оружия — государственная тайна, особенно теперь, когда его хозяин мертв, ведь оно может пойти вразнос и выкинуть что угодно. Дитфрид это знал как никто другой.  
— Кстати, капитан… — полковник задумчиво постучал пальцем по кожаному бювару, который держал в руках. — Командование поручило мне узнать, сможете ли вы при случае управлять… девушкой. Она вас послушается?  
Лицо Дитфрида исказила усмешка. Ну, конечно. Они думают, как использовать оружие Гила в своих интересах, кто бы сомневался.  
— Нет, господин полковник. Это существо уже выбрало себе хозяина. Мне оно не подчинится.  
Полковник вздохнул, положил бювар на стол.  
— Жаль… Она, возможно, никогда не сможет быть настолько эффективна, как в прошлом, но все-таки… У меня к вам еще один разговор. Теперь, когда подписание мирного договора — дело нескольких дней, я думаю, вы понимаете, что военный флот ждет значительное сокращение?

Из здания главного штаба Дитфрид вышел спустя два часа. Он шел сквозь праздничную суматоху, не обращая внимания ни на что, пока не увидел показавшиеся впереди ворота Лайденского парка. Там он сел на скамейку и сидел, пока солнце не скрылось за вершинами деревьев.   
Дитфрид осторожно расправил скомканный конверт с траурной полосой, который так и сжимал в кулаке. Так значит, тайные операции, да? Тихо, чисто, аккуратно. Перевозки важных грузов и людей, иногда нужно будет применять силу. Ну и разумеется, при таком раскладе он будет связан с военной разведкой, а это дело гораздо более опасное, главным образом потому, что он слишком много будет знать и рано или поздно влезет во что-нибудь вроде производства тех существ, одно из которых он захватил в качестве военного трофея когда-то, а потом подарил брату.  
Брату… Наверное, его сознание сих пор отказывалось принимать очевидный факт. Он привык к мысли о том, что Гилберт сделает все, что положено сыну семейства Бугенвиллея, пока он сам занимается чем хочет. До того, как началась война, он почти порвал все родственные связи, сделав исключение только для Гила, а теперь остался и вовсе один.   
И вот тут, в городском саду Лайдена, то, что случилось несколько дней назад, наконец его настигло в полной мере. Он остался сидеть на скамейке, сжимая руки и надеясь, что никто из городских жителей не будет гулять здесь ночью, наплевав на комендантский час. Когда совсем стемнело, Дитфрид вытер краем ладони глаза и пошел к выходу. У самой решетки сада он увидел, как над ратушей начали взлетать в ночное небо фейерверки. Столица праздновала победу.  
Когда он вернулся в порт, на корабле он обнаружил только пару несчастливых дежурных и своего старпома. Тот отпустил команду в увольнительную, иначе бунт был бы неизбежен. Дитфрид похлопал его по плечу, сухо сообщил, что их решено оставить на действительной службе и заперся в каюте до утра.  
Уснуть так и не удалось.   
Терять команду и оставлять людей без работы было бы безумием. Еще большим безумием было бы вернуться домой, и заняться тем, от чего он всегда хотел убежать — поместьем, финансами, наследством и прочим. Служба, по крайней мере не даст возможности думать лишнее и перебирать в уме все возможные «если». Но оставалось еще кое-что, что он был обязан сделать.

Наутро Дитфрид почистил форму, оделся, и, еще раз безуспешно попытавшись разгладить мятый конверт, отправился в центр города, туда, где в старинном зеленом квартале стоял их родовой особняк.   
— Госпожа спустится через минуту, — служанка присела в книксене, и Дитфрид отрешенно ей кивнул. Пусть мать побудет в неведении еще немного.   
Он попытался отвернуться к окну, но взгляд сам собой уперся в фотографии на стене. Некоторые из них уже почти выцвели, но Дитфрид прекрасно помнил, что там изображено. Вот тут он, пятилетний, сидит на коленях у матери, а вот здесь должны быть они вместе с Гилом. Дитфрид пытается удержать мелкого на стуле рядом с собой, но Гил изо всех сил тянется за мячиком, укатившимся к фотографу. А вот этот снимок, слева, где они оба в форме, был сделан прямо перед войной, в саду. В этот день они вместе приехали к матери. Дитфрид еле поддался на уговоры брата: слишком много мрачных воспоминаний хранил этот дом, хоть отца тогда уже не было в живых.  
Скрипнула дверь, и в гостиную в сопровождении служанки вошла мать. По сравнению с прошлым разом, когда Дитфрид приезжал в этот особняк, в ее волосах добавилось седины, появились новые морщинки на щеках, но зеленые глаза по-прежнему ярко светились.  
— Сынок, — она потрепала его по щеке и улыбнулась, — как хорошо, что ты приехал! Но почему один? Гилберт задерживается?  
— Мама… — выдавил из себя Дитфрид и только и смог, что попытаться протянуть ей конверт. Руки не слушались.  
Она автоматически взяла письмо, открыла, пробежала глазами.  
— Я не понимаю, — рассеянно произнесла она, потирая лоб, — Гилберт задерживается в полку, не правда ли? Ты слышал, Интенса… На улицах пускают фейерверки. Интенса, да?  
У нее подкосились колени, и Дитфрид еле успел подхватить мать, чтобы увидеть помутневшие глаза и растерянное выражение на ее лице. Мятый лист бумаги с траурной каймой остался лежать на ковре, там, где выпал из ее разжавшихся пальцев.  
— Эй! — Дитфрид заорал на опешившую служанку, показавшуюся в дверях с подносом. — Врача! Слышите, вы! Живо!

— Ее состояние вроде бы стабильно, — врач постукивал карандашом по стеклянному стакану для ручек в своем кабинете.   
Этот звук неимоверно бесил Дитфрида, но он молчал, ведь от слов этого человека зависела его дальнейшая судьба.  
— Мы успели вовремя и предотвратили худшее. Ваша мать не останется совсем беспомощной. Однако, — продолжил врач, — после инсульта могут быть разные последствия… Провалы в памяти, к примеру. Она может заговариваться. Это не страшно, но главное теперь для неё — это привычная обстановка и родные люди поблизости. Вы меня слушаете, капитан?  
Дитфрид кивнул головой.  
— Постарайтесь обеспечить ей комфорт. Я не имею в виду комфорт в материальном плане — смешно было бы это говорить семейству Бугенвиллея. Но теперь она потеряла и мужа, и младшего сына, а вы остались тем единственным, кто удерживает её здесь…  
Дитфрид сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну. Ему безумно хотелось сбежать из этого кабинета куда угодно: в парк, на корабль, сбежать хоть за море, хоть в Гардарику…  
— И мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы поняли, капитан, — доктор сделал паузу и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Дитфриду, — в ее возрасте полное восстановление невозможно.  
Дитфрид снова кивнул. Сказать вслух хоть слово было не было сил.   
— Вот рецепты, — доктор протянул пачку листов, — дозировка и назначения прописаны внизу.  
Дитфрид нашел в себе силы произнести слова благодарности и вышел из кабинета врача, растирая лоб. Он долго шел пешком, потом сел на трамвай, потом опять ходил по улицам, лишь через несколько часов подойдя к особняку Бугенвиллея.   
Вчера он побывал в главном штабе и адмиралтействе. Командование приняло во внимание тяжелые семейные обстоятельства и перевело его на штабную работу, пообещав не расформировывать команду и не передавать корабль другому офицеру до поры до времени. Кажется, это их устроило даже больше первоначального варианта.   
Света в комнатах еще не зажигали, и особняк казался мрачной глыбой, нависающей над садом и всей улицей. Давящей, сжирающей силу воли. Ловушка, подумал Дитфрид. Я сам иду в ловушку.  
Дитфрид толкнул входную дверь. В вестибюле было тихо и темно, лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, туда, где в своей спальне лежала мать, скрывалась в полумраке. Лишь слева, там, где коридор вел в гостиную, на полу лежали отблески заходящего солнца. Дверь клацнула, закрываясь под своим весом, и в этот момент Дитфрид понял, что больше боли от потери брата и сожалений о болезни матери, его сгрызает мучительное чувство несвободы, которого он не испытывал с детства.


End file.
